1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit packaging technology.
2. Background Art
Integrated circuit (IC) chips or dies are typically interfaced with other circuits using a package that can be attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). One such type of IC die package is a ball grid array (BGA) package. BGA packages provide for smaller footprints than many other package solutions available today. A BGA package has an array of solder ball pads located on a bottom external surface of a package substrate. Solder balls are attached to the solder ball pads. The solder balls are reflowed to attach the package to the PCB.
In some BGA packages, a die is attached to the substrate of the package (e.g., using an adhesive), and signals of the die are interfaced with electrical features (e.g., bond fingers) of the substrate using wire bonds. In such a BGA package, wire bonds are connected between signal pads/terminals of the die and electrical features of the substrate. In another type of BGA package, which may be referred to as a “flip chip package,” a die may be attached to the substrate of the package in a “flip chip” orientation. In such a BGA package, solder bumps are formed on the signal pads/terminals of the die, and the die is inverted (“flipped”) and attached to the substrate by reflowing the solder bumps so that they attach to corresponding pads on the surface of the substrate.
Conventional techniques for assembling flip chip packages are expensive, use a relatively large number of assembly steps, and may be performed using various assembly facilities. As such, flip chip package assembly techniques that are less costly, use fewer process steps, and/or use fewer assembly facilities are desired.